Seme?
by shinhana256
Summary: SUMMARY! Seungcheol sangat mencintai jisoo tapi apa kah jisoo juga menyukai nya? ,apa lagi selama ini jisoo selalu mengaku seme. cheolsoo , svt


**Seme?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :shinhana**

 **Cast : choi seungcheol**

 **Hong jisoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre :...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY!**

 **Seungcheol sangat mencintai jisoo tapi apa kah jisoo juga menyukai nya? ,apa lagi selama ini jisoo selalu mengaku seme**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SEME?~**

' **jis sepulang sekolah kau tunggu aku di belakang sekolah ya , ada yang ingin ku katakan'**

 **Begitulah kira kira isi pesan dari teman joshua atau yang bernama lengkap hong jisoo itu , dia tidak membalas apapun untuk pesan iu tapi dia tetap akan pergi ke tempat yang telah seungcheol katakan tadi.**

 **Jadilah sekarang dia menuju ke belakang sekolah , di tengah perjalanan menuju ke sana jisoo dapat melihat bahwa sekolah ini benar benar sepi , mungkin karena hari yang sudah menunjukan pukul 17:00 atau mungkin juga karena cuaca yang sangat mendung ini.**

 **Sesampai di tempat yang di maksud jisoo hanya melihat tempat yang kosong dan belum ada tanda bahwa seungcheol sudah datang , jisoo menghelah nafas pelan , lagi lagi teman nya itu telat.**

 **Sudah jadi rahasia umum memang kalau seorang choi seungcheol itu hobi sekali datang telat bahkan untuk janji yang dia buat sendiri , beruntungnya dia mempunyai sahabat seperti jisoo yang tetap sabar bersama nya walau pun dia sering berbuat bodoh atau telat seperti sekarang ini.**

 **Jisoo mengambil buku nya dan segerah duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku ,jisoo memang sangat hobi membaca , dia sudah sering membaca dari kecil jadi jangan heran kalau dia mendapat kan peringkat pertama setiap tahun nya.**

 **Sebenar nya jisoo tidak fokus dengan bacaan nya , dia sedikit khawatir kalau kalau seungcheol tidak datang ke sini , di tambah lagi saat cuaca begini , kalau nanti hujan turun akan bahaya untuk kesehatan nya.**

" **JISOOOO"teriak seseorang dari arah pintu belakang sekolah , dan akhir nya orang yang jisoo tunggu pun datang , dia segerah memaukan buku nya ke dalam tas sekolah nya lalu menatap heran pada seungcheol yang berlari menghampiri dia.**

" **kenapa berkeringat?"tanya nya heran**

 **Bayang kan saja sahabat mu berlari menghampiri mu dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenas kan , keringat yang mengali di pipi leher bahkan sekarang membuat baju seungcheol terlihat transparan,jangan upakan bentuk tubuh nya yang terlihat dari luar baju sekolah nya itu.**

" **aku takut telat"jawab nya**

 **Jisoo menghelah nafas pelan lalu menepuk nepuk bahu seungcheol**

" **walau pun berlari sepeti ini kau tetap telat kan?"tanya nya sambil ber flatface**

 **Seungcheol hanya menampil kan deretan giginya yang putih itu**

" **jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"tanya jisoo to the poin**

" **sebenar nya begini , uhh...kau selalu mengatakan kau itu seme kan?"tanya seungcheol**

 **Jisoo menganggukan kepala nya**

" **dan apa kau seeoang seme?"tanya nya lagi**

 **Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya lagi**

" **dan apa kau berpacaran dengan uhh...j..je..jeonghan?"tanya seungcheol ragu**

 **Jisoo tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya**

 **Jduarrr...**

 **Mungkin suara petir yang terdengar dari atas langit itu dapat menandakan hancur nya hati seungcheol saat mendengarkan pernyataan itu**

' **j..jadi tidak aa harapan lagi?'**

" **wae?"tanya jisoo**

 **seungcheol hanya diam saja , masih dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk di baca,jisoo menepuk pundak seungcheol karena hujan telah turun**

" **hujan ayo cepat berteduh" kata jisoo , tanpa meminta persetujuan dari seungcheol jisoo langsung menarik lengan seungcheol untuk membawa nya berteduh bersama sama.**

 **Seungcheol masih diam saja ketika jisoo menarik nya ke dalam sekolah**

" **ahh baju ku basah , cheol aku harus mengganti baju ku , aku ke ruang ganti dulu ya "perkataan jisoo kembali menyadar kan seungcheol**

" **tu..tunggu jis"kata seungcheol sambil menahan tangan jisoo**

 **Jisoo membalikan badan nya kemudian menatap manik kelam seungcheol**

" **ada apa?"tanya jisoo**

" **aku ikut , aku juga membawa baju ganti tadi jadi aku akan ikut"jelas nya**

 **Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya ,mereka berjalan berdua ke arah ruang ganti dengan keadaan hening , tidak ada yang terdengar kecuali suara petir dan air hujan dari luar gedung ini.**

 **Sesampai di ruang ganti jisoo berjalan ke arah loker nya dan mengambil baju yang terletak di situ , sedangkan seungcheol hanya menatap nya dalam keadaan diam , dia masih memikir kan hal tadi.**

" **jis.."kata seungcheol pelan , tapi jisoo dapat mendengar kan suara seungcheol itu dengan jelas**

" **katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan , aku akan mendengarkan nya"ucap joshua sambil melepaskan kancing seragam nya**

 **Seungcheol tidak menjawab tapi dia berjalan mendekati jisoo , setelah sampai di belakang jisoo seungcheol menahan tangan jisoo yang akan membuka kancing terakhir nya,seungcheol memeluk badan jisoo dan menaruh kepala nya di pundak jisoo,jisoo sedikit bergidik merasakan nafas seungcheol di pundak nya tapi dia tetap diam saja.**

" **aku sangat menyayangi mu dan menyayangi mu ,tapi kenapa kau bersama dengan nya?"tanya seungcheol dengan suara redah nya**

" **mi..mian cheol , tapi aku mencintai nya dan kita ini sama sama seme , tidak mungkin kan kita begitu ,dan juga a..aku hanya menganggap mu teman tidak lebih"jelas jisoo**

" **benar kah hanya teman?"tanya seungcheol ,kini tangan nya tidak tinggal diam , dia menggenggam tangan jisoo dan menurun kan tangan jisoo ke arah junior jisoo yang tertutup oleh celana nya yang basah oleh hujan tadi.**

" **ughh..c..cheol lepas kan aku"kata jisoo , dia berusaha menarik tangan nya dari genggaman seungcheol agar terlepas tetapi tetap saja kekuatan nya kalah besar dari seungcheol ,seongcheol terus menggunakan tangan jisoo untuk meremas milik jisoo sendiri sedangkan bibir nya terus mengecup pundak dan leher jisoo.**

" **shh..c..cheol ughh..hentikan ini"pinta jisoo dengan suara pelan,dia mencoba menahan desahan nya tapi it sangat sulit untuk nya,seungcheol hanya diam saja ,dia mulai menggigit menghisap dan menjilat lehe jisoo hinggah meninggalkan bekas meah keungun di leher serta tengkuk jisoo.**

 **Jisoo menahan tangan nya agar tidak terus menerus mengelus junior nya sendiri tetapi semuanya sia sia saja karena kekuatan seungcheol tetap lebih kuat dari nya , seungcheol tiba tiba menarik badan jisoo dan langsung mencium nya sebelum jisoo sempat melakukan perlawanan.**

" **hmmpptt...hmmppp.."jisoo memberontak sekuat tenaga dalam dekapan seungcheol tapi tetap saja tidak bisa .**

 **Tiba tiba saja seungcheol menggigit bibir bawah jisoo yang menyebab kan nya membuka mulut , tidak mau menyia nyiakan waktu seungcheol segerah memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut jisoo dan memainkan lidah nya itu di dalam mulut jisoo.**

 **Jisoo sangat takut saat ini , walau pun dia sudah berpacaran dengan jeonghan tapi jujur dia belum pernah melakukan ini bahkan ciuman pun hanya di pipi saja,dia kalut saat merasakan lidah seungcheol yang sedang melilit lidah nya .**

 **Jisoo tidak bisa berfikir jernih , tiba tiba saja entah dapat keberanian dari mana dia menggigit kuat lidah seungcheol yang menyebabkan pelukan dan ciuman seungcheol terlepas ,jisoo pun segerah berlari menjauh dari seungcheol**

" **ahkk brengsek , jis urusan kita belum selesai ahkk..."teriak seungcheol sambil berlari ke arah jisoo**

 **Jisoo tidak mempeduli kan seungcheol dia ingin berlari ke arah pintu ruang ganti ini , sayang nya karena terlalu terburu buru dia malah berlari ke sudut belakang ruangan , dan sekrang jisoo terus berlari tanpa tau arah.**

" **jis kau dimana? ,keluar lah aku janji tidak akan menggangu mu"suara seungcheol langsung membuat bulu kuduk jisoo berdiri , suara yang biasa nya membuat jisoo tertawa bahagia kini telah beruba menjadi suara kematian bagi jisoo**

 **Dia berusaha menahan suara tangis nya dan bersembunyi di balik loker loker yang besar ,jisoo meremas ujung seragam nya yang telah lusuh ,dia menatap sekitar sambil terus mendengarkan langkah kaki seungcheol.**

" **jisoo ah , ayo pulang kau tidak takut? Ini sudah malam jis , kau mau plang bersama ku kan?"**

 **Jisoo semakin meremas ujung seragam nya**

' **jeonghan'pikir jisoo**

 **Dia mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di saku seragam nya dengan tergesah gesah , sayang nya hal ini malah membuat ponsel nya terjatuh ,jisoo segerah mengambil ponsel itu tetapi seseorang dari belakang nya lebih dulu memukul tengkuk nya hinggah dia tak sadarkan diri.**

' **maaf sweety aku terpaksa melakukan ini'**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Gak gak gak**

 **Lanjut kok :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **ughh ini di mana?"tanya jisoo pelan saat ertama kali membuka mata**

' **apartemen seungcheol?'pikir nya**

 **dia berusaha untuk bangun tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat tengah menindih nya dan memain kan sesuatu dari dirinya itu,jisoo membuka selimut nya dengan kasar dan mendapati seungcheol yang tengah menjilat benda berharga yang dia miliki , terlebih lagi seungcheol itu tidak memakai pakaian.**

" **cheol ja..jangan lakukan ini"teriak nya**

 **Seungcheol menatap jisoo kemudian merangkak ke atas agar tepat berada di depan wajah jisoo**

" **kau sudah bangun jisooie? , apa kau suka pakaian dari ku?"tanya sungcheol sambil menatap jisoo**

 **Mendengar itu jisoo segerah melihat ke badan nya dan merabah rambut nya tapi detik berikut nya dia menatap horror pada seungcheol**

" **apa yang kau berikan padaku brengsek?"makinya**

 **Ohh ayolah , keadaan jisoo tepat film film hybrit di tv tv , lihat saja rambut nya yang dihiasi oleh bando yang memiliki telinga mirip kucing serta ekor palsu beserta rok mini yang bahkan hanya menutupi tidak hampir separuh dari paha jisoo**

 **Ngomong ngomong soal ekor palsu**

" **itu vibrator tentu saja"jelas seunggcheol , jisoo membulatkan matanya**

" **a..apa ahkkk"pekik nya saat seungcheol ekor nya dan itu membuat benda aneh di dalam butt jisoo bergerak dengan cepat**

" **he..henti ughh..kan ini"kata jisoo dengan susah payah , dia menahan suara desahan nya agar tidak terdengar ,rasanya sudah berapa kali seharian ini dia tadi berusaha tapi tetap saja suara itu muncul terus**

 **Seungcheol menunjukan seringainya yang sangat menyeramkan bagi jisoo**

" **nikmat kan saja ini , dan terus desahkan nama ku "ucap seungcheol sambil terus mengecup dada jisoo ,jisoo menggeleng kuat , dia tidak mau ini , dia sudah memiliki jeonghan dan tidak mungkin dia melakukan ini pada orang lain , terlebih dia menjadi uke saat ini**

 **Seungcheol tiba tiba menaikan getaran vibrator yang berada di hole jisoo dengan kekuat full , jisoo yang merasakan benda yang berada di hole nya bergetar sangat kuat tentu saja sangat kaget , dia refleks meremas rambut seungcheol yang berada tepat di depan nya**

" **ahkk c..cheol ughh.. le..lepasshh.. cheollll"pinta nya sambil mendesah kecil , seungcheol diam dan mengabaikan permintaan jisoo , dia terus menghisap nipple beserta dada jisoo**

 **Jisoo yang merasa terabaikan pun meremas kuat rambut seungcheol , namun sayang bukan nya berhenti seungcheol terus terusan menghisap dada jisoo.**

" **ahhkk c..cheol..shh..sudah..aku ughh..tidak kuat ahkkk.."teriak nya saat mendapatkan organisme , jisoo mencoba mengatur nafas nya yang tidak beraturan**

" **ini yang ke lima"gumam seungcheol**

" **ma..makud mu?"tanya jisoo bingung**

 **Seungcheol mengabaikan pertanyaan jisoo dan segerah turun ke bawah untuk memainkan junior jisoo yang sudah tertidur kembali ,seungcheol meremas remas junior jisoo lalu menjilat twinsball nya**

" **ahh ...cheol aku...shh cukup ...jangan buat aku bangun ngg...lagi"lirih jisoo**

" **ikuti saja aku kali ini , jangan menolak dan ini akan cepat berakhir"kata seungcheol akhir nya**

 **Seakan tau nasib nya untuk beberapa jam ke depan jisoo akhir nya diam tanpa memprotes seungcheol lagi , seungcheol memasukan junior jisoo ke dalam mulut nya , dia pun memain kan junior yang mungkin akan bangun itu ,jisoo menggigit bibir nya kuat , dia meremas bantal yang berada di bawah kepala nya , rasanya ini sangat nikmat , tapi jisoo tau bahwa ini salah**

" **ahkkkkk"teriak nya**

 **Lagi lagi jisoo organisme , seungcheol tentu nya dengan senang hati menghisap semua cairan yang di keluarkan oleh jisoo , seungcheol memposisikan diri nya di hadapan hole jisoo tanpa melepas vibrator yang menyerupai ekor tadi dari dalam hole jisoo**

" **cheol.."ucap jisoo dengan wajah lelah nya , dia memohon pada seungcheol agar menghentikan ini semua tapi bukan seungcheol nama nya kalau dia menuruti permintaan jisoo**

 **Seungcheol menatap mata jisoo , kemudian dia mengelus pipi jisoo , menghapu jejak keringat berserta air mata di pipi itu , sesungguhnya dia tidak tega melakukan ini tapi karena kabut hitam telah membutakan matanya dia tidak akan bisa berhenti sampai di sini**

" **ARGHH CHEOLLLL"teriak jisoo saat seungcheol menghentakan junior nya dalam sekali hentakan ke dalam hole milik jisoo**

" **shh..ahkk appo hiks .." jisoo menggigit bibir nya saat merasakan sakit yang sangat di dalam hole milik nya , dia tau pasti bibir nya bengkak saat ini**

" **shh...mian soo aku janji akan melakukan ini dengan pelan mianhae"ucap seungcheol mencoba menenangkan jisoo , dia menghapus air mata jisoo yang mengalir di pipi putih itu**

 **Jisoo menganggukan kepala nya , berusaha percaya dengan ucapan seungcheol , walau sepertinya akan sangat susah untuk percaya kepada seungcheol,seungcheol menunggu hingga jisoo terlihat tenang**

 **Setelah beberapa menit akhir nya jisoo menganggukan kepala nya kepada seungcheol , seungcheol yang melihat itu pun segerah menggerakan junior nya secara pelan di dalam hole jisoo**

" **ughh ...cheol"ringis jisoo yang terlihat kesakitan**

 **Seungcheol yang melihat itu langsung berinisiatif untuk mencium dan mengulum bibir jisoo agar rasa sakit di hole nya sedikit terlupakan oleh jisoo ,dan ternyata jisoo menyambut ciuman itu dengan sangat baik , dia membalas kuluman seungcheol di bibir nya , dia bahkan mengalungkan tangan nya di leher seungcheol**

" **ughh...cheol shh..."desah jisoo sambil mengelus leher seungcheol**

" **ngg...jiss...sempitt"desis seungcheol ketika merasa hole jisoo seakan akan menelan junior nya , terlebih lagi vibrator yang masih berada di dalam hole jisoo**

" **ahh shh uhmmm..cheol terus ahkk cheol "ucap jisoo sambil terus mendesah**

 **Seungcheol melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mempercepat gerakan nya di hole jisoo ,sungcheol memainkan junior jisoo dengan gerakan yang seirama denga hentakan nya pada hole jisoo**

" **ahkk di disana...shh cheol di sana ahh"**

 **Seperti seseorang yang mendapatkan sebuah hoki seungcheol dengan semangat menuruti perkataan jisoo , dia mempercepat gerakan nya pada hole jisoo**

" **argghhh ...cheol fa..faster..ahh...terr..cheol"desah nya sambil membantu seungcheol menggerakan pinggang nya berlawanan arah**

" **nd..nde soo..ughh...punya mu sempit sekali ahh"desah seungcheol terus terusan menghentakan milik nya pada hole jisoo**

" **ahh ...cheolll..a...aku...ingin ahkkkkkkkk'teriak jisoo saat mendapat kan lagi organisme nya**

" **ughh nde tunggu jis,shh shitt sempit sekali "geram seungcheol ,dia terus menerus menghentakan milik nya pada hole jisoo bahkan ketika junior jisoo sudah bangun lagi seungcheol tetap belum mendapat kan orgnisme nya**

" **ughh hyung shh to..tolong ugghh cepat lahhh shh"desah jisoo**

 **Seungcheol tidak bersuara tapi dia menghentakan junior nya lebih dalam dan cepat pada hole jisoo**

" **ahkk cheol shhh...sedikit shh lagi ughh"teriak nya**

" **nde bersama jiss ughhh..."**

 **Seungcheol meremas kuat junior jisoo sambil tetap menghentakan junior nya dari dalam hole jisoo**

" **c..cheoll shh aku sam...paiiii ahkkk"teriak nya saat mencapai organisme nya lagi**

" **na..nado ahkkkk"akhir nya seungcheol menyemburkan sperma nya pada hole jisoo**

 **Jisoo dan seungcheol mengatur nafas mereka masing masih , seungcheol merasa bersalah pada jisoo saat melihat keadaan nya yang begitu menyedihkan**

" **maaf kan aku jis"gumam seungcheol sambil menatap jisoo**

 **Jisoo menganggukan kepala nya , dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan seungcheol pada saat begini**

" **tunggu di sini jangan kemana mana"kata seungcheol**

 **Dia melepaskan junior nya dari dalam hole jisoo menyebab kan bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan leguhan pelan, seungcheol berjalan keluar dari kamar nya ,jisoo hanya menatap kepergian seungcheol dan segerah melihat ke arah butt nya , sepertinya seungcheol lupa melepaskan vibrator ini , dan ketika jisoo akan melepas nya tiba tiba saja vibrator itu bergerak lagi , jisoo menggigit bibir nya , seperti nya kali ini bibir nya sudah bengkak parah**

 **Jisoo melupakan sejenak vibrator yang berada dalam hole nya , karena percuma saja , lebih baik nanti dia minta tolong pada seungcheol**

 **Dia berjalan mengedarkan pandangan nya padan kamar seungcheol , dan yap dia menemukan ponsel beserta barang barang nya ,jisoo menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana tapi sebelum orang itu menjawab seungcheol lebih dahulu datang padanya**

" **ini ku bawakan minuman dan makanan , kau belum makan kan? Cobalah memakan nya agar kau tidak sakit"ucap seungcheol**

 **Jisoo membalas nya dengan anggukan kecil**

" **aku taruh di sini ya"ucap seungcheol sambil meletakan makanan dan minuman untuk nya di atas kasur**

" **aku mandi dulu"lanjut seungcheol,dia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar**

 **Jisoo menghelah nafas nya dan melirik pada ponsel nya , seperti nya dia harus makan dan memperbaiki suara nya dulu baru dia bisa menghubungi jeonghan**

 **Jisoo duduk pada sudut kasur , dia tidak mau vibrator itu menusuk nya terlalu dalam , entah karena terlalu lapar atau apa akhir nya jisoo menghabiskan semua makanan nya**

" **ahh rasa nya enak sekali"gumam nya**

 **Jisoo kemudian mengambil telpon nya**

' **kenapa tidak ada telpon dari jeonghan ya?'pikir nya**

 **Jisoo kembali menimbang nimbang apakah dia akan menelpone jeonghan atau tidak**

 **Tapi beberapa menit kemudian jisoo merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tubuh nya**

' **ughh.. a..apa ini?'**

 **Jisoo mengusap badan nya berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa aneh pada tubuh nya ini**

" **ughh ...panas..shh"desis nya pelan**

 **Jisoo mengusap seluruh tubuh nya dan tanpa sengaja dia mengentuh tobol on pada ujung vibrator yang terpasang pada hole nya**

" **aghh.. shh pa...panas ughhh c..cheol"ucap jisoo sambil mendesah pelan**

 **Dia duduk di lantai dan itu membuat vibrator di dalam hole nya masuk semakin dalam , jisoo meleguh pelan sambil terus mengusap usap tubuh nya ,dia mengusap junior nya dan memainkan junior nya sendiri**

" **ashhh..ngg...cheoll...shhhh..."desah nya**

 **Seungcheol yang baru masuk sedikit tekejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh sahabat nya itu , tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menampil kan seringai mengerikan di sudut bibir nya**

" **mau melanjutkan permainan tadi baby?"ucap seungcheol**

 **Jisoo mengangguk cepat**

" **touch me cheolieee ughh..."desah jisoo**

" **sesuai permintaanmu my princes"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **ahh master aghh... yeah...shh di..di sana ughh... aghh..."desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir jisoo dan panggilan master itu sengaja di berikan oleh seungcheol dan hebat nya jisoo langsung memanggil nya master sedari tadi**

 **Jisoo terus menaik turun kan tubuh nya yang berada di atas seungcheol dengan sangat cepat**

" **ahh...arghh i..iam cummm ahkkkk"**

 **Ini sudah ke lima kali nya jisoo keluar sewaktu bermain dengan seungcheol**

 **DRRTTT...DRRTTTT...**

 **Seungcheol mendengar kan deritan ponsel jisoo , seungcheol kemudian melihat nama yang tertera disana**

' **hannie calling'**

 **Seungcheol menaikan sudut bibir nya dan mengangkat ponsel jisoo , tanpa menjawab panggil dari suara di sebrang sana**

 **BRUKKK...**

 **Seungcheol membalikan tubuh jisoo dan dia pun menindih tubuh jisoo yang di penuhi oleh keringat juga sperma**

" **ayo mulai lagi my pet"**

 **Seungcheol menghentakan dengan kuat junior nya yang berada pada hole jisoo dengan kuat**

" **ahkk cheoll"**

" **master ji master"**

" **ughh ma..master,,ahh pelan shhhh pelan"pinta jisoo , pasal nya dia sudah sangat lelah karena bermain sedari tadi**

 **Seungcheol mengabaikan permintaan jisoo , dia malah semakin cepat menaikan turun kan junior nya di manhole jisoo yang sempit walau pun sudah di masuki berkali kali**

" **ahhh shhh unggg...ma..master ahh fas...faster oughhh ...faster"pinta nya pada akhir nya , seungcheol semakin menaikan gerakan nya tangan nya di gunakan untuk memainkan nipple jisoo**

" **ahh sighh...ughh kau sangan sempit jis aghhh..."erang nya sambil teru memainkan tubuh jisoo**

" **ngg..pu...punya mu ter..terlalu ughh besar master"racau jisoo**

 **Jisoo juga turut menggerakan pinggang nya agar mereka dapat mencapai organisme bersama**

" **ughh jissss...ahhh ini nikmat"**

" **ughh cheol shh aku ughh cepat oughh..."**

 **Mendengar perintah dari jisoo seungcheol segerah menaikan kecepatan nya ,sampai untuk pertama kali nya mereka mendapatkan organisme mereka yang bersama**

" **Ahkkk CHEOLLLLLL/SOOOOO"pekik mereka secara bersama**

 **Seungcheol memperhatikan wajah jisoo yang tertidur karena kelelahan , dia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi jisoo**

" **night sweety"ucap seungcheol kemudian dia pun mengecup pipi jisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~jeonghan side~**

 **Setelah mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepat nya desahan sang kekasih dan orang lain yang jeonghan yakin itu adalah seungcheol teman kecil joshua, dia merasa sangat marah**

 **Apa yang di lakukan oleh keduaa orang itu sungguh sangat buruk menurut jeonghan , terlebih lagi jisoo itu seorang seme ya seme , tapi yang dia dengar malah desahan dan rintihan sang kekasih .**

 **Hey jeonghan tidak salah memilih kan?**

 **Kita tanyakan itu pada angin yang berhembus e.e**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END *-***

 **Akhir nya end juga**

 **Ini ff nc yg buruk yg pernah hana baca :v**

 **Udh ah , jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak sayang ku u,u**

 **Dan maafkan typo nya haghaghag**


End file.
